1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a system and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for driving a plurality of operating systems using a smart subscriber authentication module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a subscriber identification module (hereinafter abbreviated SIM) card is an IC card configured to implement a subscriber identification module and becomes an essential element of a mobile terminal according to the GSM standard. Similarly, a universal subscriber identification module (hereinafter abbreviated USIM) card is an extension of the GSM standard SIM and is used for a third generation mobile communication (3G/4G) terminal.
The SIM/USIM card is normally loaded in a slot within a backside cover of a mobile terminal. Since subscriber information is stored in an internal memory of the SIM/USIM card, a user is able to use any terminal using the SIM/USIM card. As user authentication is completed, a billing and payment can be handled irrespective of a terminal. As the SIM/USIM card has excellent security, it can be efficiently used for e-commerce and the like.
We are in a time of transition from the second generation communication (e.g., 2F/CDMA) to the third generation communication (e.g., 3G/4G). As the third generation communications are globally supplied, the demand for the SIM/USIM card is increasing.
The card having the above-mentioned subscriber identification module is provided with a larger scale storage means and also includes a non-volatile memory semiconductor device capable of an operation function with relatively low power consumption. So, such a card can be called a smart subscriber identification module (hereinafter abbreviated a smart SIM) card. Therefore, there are ongoing demands for a system and controlling method thereof to diversely utilize the functions of various semiconductor devices provided to the smart SIM card.